


Cos baby when you get close to me I say there's a certain chemistry

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Babyboy is hungry, Babyboy loves to have sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fluff, For Me, Good Taste, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, Master Tim owns me, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Taste me master Tim, The Master Has Issues, Tim Curry - Freeform, romantic nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Is it obvious I've got a thing for Babyboy?*grins*





	Cos baby when you get close to me I say there's a certain chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I've got a thing for Babyboy?
> 
> *grins*

_"Bite me"_ you whispered and held your breath, licking your lower lip as you gave him a naughty smile.

_"Bite you?"_

_"Yes. Bite me."_

He chuckled and moved towards you, sinking his teeth into your flesh.   
Your body flinched and your eyes drifted shut, savoring this new sensation of Tim slightly hurting you and the way his lips felt on your skin.

 _"Harder"_ you begged under your breath.

He moaned as he slowly worked his way up your shoulder and settled on a little spot under your ear, just by your jawline, and bit down, making you suck air through your teeth and squirm as your whole body goosebumped. His lips caressed your skin and you couldn't help the pitiful whimper that escaped you as he moved his head in little circles, still with his jaws clamped down on your flesh.

 _"Oh my god..."_ you mewled.

He moved down to where your neck met your shoulder and bit down again. Your body arched and stiffened as your arms flailed in pure ecstasy against the mattress, feeling like you couldn't take anymore, but needed it at the same time. Your moans grew louder and more frequent as his warm lips teased your skin, knowing exactly where to snack on you to coax the most pleasure out of you.  
Without letting go of your flesh, he grabbed your arms and expertly pinned your wrists down over your head. He kept sucking and biting relentlessly as you play-struggled in his tight grip, mewling contently as you eagerly and willingly surrendered to him.

***

 _"Oh, damn..."_ you mumbled to yourself as you inspected the marks he left on your body.

Running your hand over your shoulder and neck, you smiled. Feeling like a 15 year old girl that had indulged in a heavy, crazy make out session with her boyfriend at his house while his parents happened to sip tea in the other room.

Tim came into the bathroom and found you watching your reflection.

_"Admiring yourself?"_

You gave him a quick smile in the mirror. _"Just look at this!"_

_"What?"_

He came up behind you and immediately knew what you referred to. He made a little apologetic face, placing a hand on your shoulder and slowly tracing it downwards.

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Look at these marks"_ you sighed, seemingly unaware of his questions, cocking your head to the side. _"It's like I'm a teenager again."_

 _"And you make me feel like one..."_ he said, squeezing your hips as he gave you a cheeky smile in the mirror.

 _"Oh, Tim, you don't need me for that..."_ you teased and patted him on the cheek. _"Seeing that you are more insatiable than a schoolboy."_

 _"Mmmm, baby"_ he murmured as he tightened his embrace, snuggling his face in the nape of your neck. _"It's not my fault you taste so good, babygirl."_

He closed his eyes as he inhaled your scent.

_"My god, how hard did you bite me, Tim?"_

_"Don't blame me, missy"_ he remarked. _"You were the one who told me to do it."_

He opened his eyes and scrunched his nose, mockingly.

 _"But you secretly love it"_ he said in a low voice, nibbling your skin, grinding his hips against your ass. _"Admit it. It's like a Hallmark card, letting the world know you're mine..."_


End file.
